Halloween on Spooner Street
Halloween on Spooner Street is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis It's Halloween and Stewie gets his candy stolen by a bunch of bullies. Meanwhile, Meg goes to her first costume party, dressed as a slutty cat. Plot The kids come downstairs in their costumes. Meg is going as a slutty cat and Chris is going as Bill Cosby. Lois tells him that his costume is racist and tells him to go put on that Indian Chief costume instead, much to Chris' anger. When Chris rummaged by Stewie's room, complaining about costumes, Stewie gets confused as to what's going on, and he takes a peer out the window, to see what the hubbub us all about. He sees a bunch of kids in scary costumes trick-or-treating, and because he doesn't know anything about Halloween, he thinks they're real monsters, and shoots them all, killing many, and injuring more. Brian comes in and stops him to explain what Halloween is and offers to take him out, trick-or-treating. Stewie comes downstairs, wearing a vampire duck costume, for his first night, trick-or-treating and Lois loves it. He goes off to hit the road. Right after that, Chris comes back down dressed as Hadji from Johnny Quest and Lois tells him that it's racist and he needs to change again, preferably into "the other kind of Indian costume". Peter and Joe pulls a series of humiliating pranks on Quagmire, such as egging his house, bombing his house, and giving him a bunch of deadly, incurable diseases. Stewie gets lots of candy trick-or-treating, but it gets stolen by bullies. Quagmire gets over the pranks Meg, Patty, Ruth, and Esther go to the Halloween party. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Justin *Connie D'amico Minor Roles *Bonnie Swanson *Susie Swanson *Dick Pump *Patty Patterson *Ruth Rutherford *Esther Esthederm *Floyd Wetherton *Bill Clinton *Scarlett Johansen *Laura Linney *Godzilla *Justin's Mom *Mayor Adam West (Deleted Scene) *Mort Goldman (Deleted Scene) Quotes Trivia *List of costumes: **Chris Griffin - Bill Cosby/Hadji/Bruce Lee/Optimus Prime **Meg Griffin - Slutty Cat **Stewie Griffin - Vampire Duck **Susie Swanson - Butterfly *Quagmire has Hepatitis C, Meningitis, and Gonorrhea. *Stewie shot up a bunch of trick-or-treating kids, leaving a total of 7 dead and 23 injured. Cultural References *Chris dresses as Bill Cosby and makes a reference to the Pudding Pop commercials. *Chris also dressed as Hadji from Johnny Quest. *Chris also dresses as Bruce Lee and asks Quagmire to confirm his argument that it's not offensive. Despite Quagmire taking Chris' side, Lois still makes him change. Deleted Scenes *Peter explaining to Brian what their prank thing is. *Quagmire asking Dick Pump about his mail. *Quagmire having sex with Joe. *Peter and Joe saying how much fun Halloween is. *Stewie making a True Blood reference. *Mayor West giving cornish gay hens to kids for Halloween. *Mort giving people gross Jewish candy. *Alternate take on Stewie and Brian realizing that it's too late for any more trick-or-treating. *Cutaway gag about The Mets. *Peter asking about angry eye and tired eye Asians. *Alternate take on Peter and Quagmire learning about Joe's cop job. *Cutaway about Peter getting lost in the grocery store. *Quagmire talking about the stereotypical things he does, that make him Asian. *The midgets fighting without music. *Peter asking Quagmire for his I-Pod. *Extended scene of Brian walking around the corner with some teenagers. *Stewie saying he was only half serious about the killing the bullies thing. Seriously. He's an evil murderer, he should be dead serious. *Mort stealing Peter's newspaper. *Extended Meg and Chris freaking out over making out. *Peter talking about calories and plane tastes. *Peter joking about Japanese people flying flying saucers. *Pointless establishing shot of the guys flying the plane. *More of a scene with Stewie and Brian crawling through the bushes. *Stewie saying that Lois is scaring him, by threatening Justin's mom. Again, he's a killer. *Quagmire bringing up having sex with Joe again. *A ton of establishing shots, being way longer than they were in the aired episode. Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Connie Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 9